Deeply Sinned Love
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: The hands were everywhere. Traveling down his sides, up his spine, tangling deep in sunflower gold locks. They tilted his head back, violet locking with turquoise as his mouth was plundered, a tongue heavy and warm on top of his own. "Ah-!" he reached for the tangled mane of amethyst above him, but his hands were captured and pinned above his head. "Gah! Ga-Gackupo-nii…." GxL


_This is what happens when I listen to too much Vocaloid music. I get inspired. So, to milk that inspiration for all it's worth, I decided to branch away from my typical Vocaloid fics, which have all been Story of Evil based, and write something that would appease my smut loving fans. _;)_ And before you even ask; yes, I do enjoy shotaxseme-ness. It's freaking sexy. Plus, the Vocaloid men are just naturally jaw dropping attractive, so combine them with smut and you get a fic full of poetic, descriptive smex. AKA, what I'm known for….aside from insanity anyway. But those are tales for another time. _

_If the shota comment didn't clue you in, this fic is going to feature Len. It'll also feature Gackupo, who I'm writing for the first time (judge me kindly). Basically, this is going to be a whole new adventure for me. A shota, a sophisticated pervert, and no craziness. Yep. Do keep in mind, these are the guys' personalities as I envision them. I'm not asking you to agree with my opinions. I just want you all to enjoy the story. Speaking of, lets get to it. Bring on the smut! _

Note: songs of inspiration are _Imitation Black _and _The Lost Memory…._and _Madness of Duke Venomania_…and _Magnet_…maybe a little of _Romeo and Cinderella: GackupoxLen _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloid characters, or anything related to them. I'm simply borrowing for my own perverse reasons.**_

The hands were everywhere. Traveling down his sides, up his spine, tangling deep in sunflower gold locks. They tilted his head back, violet locking with turquoise as his mouth was plundered, a tongue heavy and warm on top of his own. Len let it give a few more encouraging swipes before he returned the affections, his whole face burning from embarrassment. But he was aroused, and he made it known too; a soft moan breathed into the air, which was swallowed up eagerly by the other with an amused grin, his legs slowly pushed apart at the knee to make room for the male that crawled towards him, lips curling into a teasing grin. Len watched him through a haze of long lashes, mewling as another swipe wet the plump flesh of his bottom lip, perfectly synced with the hand that enclosed his cock in firm, grasping digits.

"Ah-!" he reached for the tangled mane of amethyst above him, but his hands were captured and pinned above his head. "Gah! Ga-Gackupo-nii…."

Gackupo gave him a soft smile, but the pity on his face was little more than a ruse. This was a game between them, sexual debauchery masquerading as a lesson in the world of adults. Gackupo was determined to show the younger blond a thing or two about true pleasure, consequences be damned. Len, trapped on a bed of white and lavender silk inside the samurai's room, had little say in what went on. Even if he did, he wasn't sure he could form the proper words to make a complaint anyway. He belonged to the elder male, in body and soul. There would be no fighting him off, or turning his cheek to the kisses and whispered words. Gackupo knew this, and Len did too. It was simply a matter of showing him. Reminding him who it was that gave his young body such insatiable pleasure, pleasure he could never stave off, always coming back for more time and time again. And Gackupo had every intention of doing so.

"Shh. It's all right." Soothing the blond with a gentle kiss, the samurai nuzzled the soft, supple flesh of his jaw and continued to pump his cock, strands of purple hair escaping his ponytail and trailing in silken ribbons down Len's chest, still half clad in his loose brown t-shirt. His shorts, long removed, hung off an ankle and were lazily brushed aside, Gackupo's hand tightening around the stiff flesh in his hold. Precum was oozing in droplets down the small shaft, and he smiled, deliberately smearing them to lubricate the pumps of his hand, which were quickly turning Len into a whimpering mess. "Do you like this?" He released the blond from his hold and cupped the underside of his knee, lifting it up off the bed and toppling him back onto the sheets. Len gasped, burning a deep shade of red.

"H-ah…Gackupo-nii….."

The fingers of his other hand made the small journey to Len's thigh, and Gackupo gave it a gentle squeeze, encouraging him. "Do you, Len-kun?"

Flustered beyond belief, the blond gave a tiny nod, his entire body trembling and twitching on the satin sheets. "H-ha-ai…hai….." he whimpered and drew his legs apart, wrapping one around Gackupo's waist when he purred and nudged it there with a broad hand. The fingers of his other made a sweep from Len's crown and down across his chest, only stopping after they'd vanished between his slender legs, a tip brushing his too sensitive entrance. "Ngh…" it rubbed the hole in smooth, unbroken circles, Gackupo watching with an amused smile as Len bucked and blushed, lips wet with his mewls. "D-don't...please…."

Gackupo ignored his pleas. They were little more than Len's misguided fears, but he would relieve them, just as he'd done in the past. "Don't tense up," he murmured in a velvety smooth voice. "You know that only makes it worse, Len-kun. Relax." Lifting the younger boy's hips off the bed, Gackupo rubbed his still clothed groin against the other, smaller one beneath him, eliciting a sharp gasp and cry. He took complete advantage, thrusting his finger deep into Len's body and slowly beginning to pump it. Back and forth, in and out. There was little moisture, so the boy squirmed and made several pitiable sounds. "Hush. It won't hurt for long. I promise to give you nothing but pleasure once this is done."

Len had no doubt about that. Even so, it was hard for him not to writhe around, especially when Gackupo withdrew his finger, offering only a moment's reprieve before two more took its place, thrusting and pounding deep into his body. "Ahh!" Tears built up in his turquoise eyes, but he sniffled and held them back, a trembling hand reaching up to touch the ties holding the elder's ponytail. With a few tugs the ribbon came free, and Len tangled his fingers deep within the silky strands. A meager comfort, but it helped. "G-Gackupo-nii….it…itai…"

"I know." His fingers never stopped their assault, and Gackupo leaned in close and kissed the side of Len's neck, slowly working his way up to trembling lips. He had to work his mouth over Len's a few times to get the shota to respond, attempting to distract him as he added yet another finger, all three pressing into his sheath, stretching skin and muscle and moving almost impossibly deep.

"Ngh! N-no! Stop! It hurts!" Len cried out, batting his hands away and trying to curl into himself. "I-I can't!"

He didn't get far. Gackupo pushed a knee against his hip and easily held him still, leaving his fingers where they were but stilling their actions. This was all part of the game. Seduction, especially of such a skittish partner, had to be done with a certain finesse. He was a patient man, and the key to getting anything in life was taking your time. So he resisted every primal urge within him that cried to simply take the boy, fuck him into oblivion, instead caressing him gently, fingertips stroking the aching flesh of Len's inner walls. Deliberately, but not so much that he'd be frightened. "Trust in me. The pain will get better, but in order for that to happen," Gackupo pumped his fingers, watching his reaction. "I have to prepare you. Otherwise it won't be pleasurable for you. And we don't want that, now do we, Len-kun?"

Below him, the frailer blond was mewling and struggling against the onslaught being forced upon his body. It hurt almost too much for him to bear. But Len forced himself to lie still, breath deeply. The sensation of those digits inside him was erotic, muted sounds of flesh rasping flesh a chorus in his ears. Shivering, he looked up at the samurai and saw the lust permeating his lavender eyes, resembling minute flecks of luminescent pearl. Gackupo was restraining himself for his sake.

"..Gackupo…" Len blushed, barely noticing the familiarity of using only the man's name. "H..hai..I," his blush deepened, a rosy pink that spread down his cheeks. "I want it to feel good….please." He touched Gackupo's neck, curling his fingers against the first ridge of his spine and slowly moving his other leg to a draped position across the samurai's hip. It left him open, vulnerable, and Gackupo looked him over without hesitation. Len gulped, somehow mustering up the courage to cup that handsome face between his palms and draw him down for a kiss, whispering under his breath, "take me…"

If the shota's embarrassment was noticed, Gackupo didn't show it. He was rather busy kissing him though, working his fingers free of the vice that had begun to clamp down onto them and pushing his slacks and underwear down. His cock sprang free, and he knew how the sight of it affected Len, so he took care to distract him with another kiss, purple hair falling like a curtain around the boy's upper torso. But nothing could completely hide the rather impressive size. Not when Gackupo licked his fingers and smeared saliva down the girth, tip pressing to a quivering hole and nearly getting sucked in.

"Len," he didn't snap at him, but his voice was firm. Unchallenged. "Relax. It's going to hurt if you keep doing that."

"But...but I can't help it!" Len cried out, flinching when Gackupo pushed forward, his tip sinking past the ring. "Aghh!" Precum softened the blow, but there wasn't enough of the sticky fluid to truly make a difference. It still stung, and no matter what he did in an attempt to loosen up, nothing seemed to work. "G-Gacku…nii! It hurts! Pull out!"

Watching him lazily through his lashes, the elder male took Len's chin in a firm grip. "Len." He waited for the boy to look at him, purple meeting blue and hair clashing into a mingle of multicolored strands as he clutched Len to his chest, spreading his long legs even wider. "Breathe for me. Come on now.." his hand stroked up and down the blond's hip, Gackupo's other arm a firm noose around trembling shoulders. "Take a deep breath and let it out. It'll help."

At first he was confused about what the man was talking about, but then Len realized that he wasn't breathing. Likely hadn't been for a good minute. "Ng-mghh… " he released a slow, shaky breath of air, and the pleased look on Gackupo's face drew forth a hesitant smile of his own. "Gomen….it just h-hurts," a twitch thrummed through his jaw as a rough burning sensation chased up his spine, inner walls clamping down on the erection inside him and drawing it deeper, further in. Too deep, he thought, seeking out the man's shoulders so he could try and push him away. "G..Gackupo…nii-san…" Len whimpered. "Itaaai. Y-you're going too fast. I'm gonna…! AH!"

The scream startled them both, considering its tone. Far from sounding pained, Len's cry was airy, practically whimpered, and filled to the brim with a needy lust. They both knew what it meant, and yet it was Gackupo who first acknowledged it, his lips curving into a teasing smile. "You're going to _what_, Len?" He drew Len's thighs even further apart and thrust into him again, tasting wetted flesh with his arousal. A similar cry to the one before it was his reward, and Gackupo chuckled. "Ahh…..about time. I was wondering when I'd find it. Now it should hurt less."

"Y-yeah," wriggling around, the blond nodded slowly. His nii-san was right…it was starting to feel better. A lot better really. In fact-Len moaned, a sound warmly received by his company. Forget better. It felt amazing! "N-Nii…Gackupo-nii! Oohh….oh god…"

Gackupo chuckled, taking Len's erection in a firm grip and squeezing it tight as he picked up the thrust-smack-withdraw rhythm he had going inside that tight body, cock sliding in and out between pale cheeks and flecking the skin with drops of fluid. Electrified by the smallest sensation, Len whimpered and thrust against him, and the samurai took the time to wrap the blond's legs tightly around his hips, smiling down at him in a manner that could only be described as sultry. "Much better," he agreed. For it was. Len's passage sucked at him with each fresh plunge, drawing him each time against that tender bundle of nerves and making the boy cry out. It was hot, wet, a vice of silk covered steel that rasped at him, made Gackupo's shoulders tremble and quake nearly as much as Len's. "Mmnn…" he growled under his breath, keeping hold of Len's cock and raking his other hand through sweat soaked hair, drawing it down to the back of a goose bump pimpled neck. "Len. Len, look at me." Gackupo raised him up, just enough to meet those aqua eyes.

Panting and confused, the singer forced his attentions onto that amethyst hair, that lavender gaze. "G-Gackupo…?" His voice was choked, no, literally clogged with pleasure. It was arousing, and Gackupo felt his erection throb, even as he moved faster, flesh slapping the only other sound he could hear.

"Yes, Len?"

Len blushed. "I.." he seemed hesitant to speak his mind, locked in pleasure as they were. But another few thrusts and encouraging kisses from the samurai seemed to loosen him up, and he stammered his way through. "Is w-what we're doing w..wr….wrong?" Seeing a purple brow arch upwards, Len hurried on, sweat starting to roll down his face. It looked remarkably similar to the fluids coating his inner thighs and backside. "I mean, y-you're like a bro…brother-nghh….isn't t-this a sin? Or something?"

The fact that he was having such thoughts while they fucked confused the older man, but he kept up his ministrations, even beginning to jerk Len off in a ragged, sticky tempo that followed the beat of his hips quite well. "Oh Len," Gackupo laughed good naturedly and pulled Len up for a kiss, tongue sneaking past for a light taste of his salty sweetness. He wanted to taste what else the boy had to offer, but that could what till another time. He was close to coming, and it seemed that his partner was about ready to explode too. Then again, he was only fourteen. Likely the reason behind his question. "No. It's not wrong. We aren't really related, remember?" Gripping a slicked thigh, he hauled Len's pelvis flat against his own. "And it doesn't matter anyway. Even if this was a sin, I would gladly commit it again and again. Because you're mine. Mine. And so long as you enjoy what we do, then there's nothing wrong with this in my eyes."

Everything the samurai said resounded deep inside Len's head, filing it away for later. But on the surface he was whimpering like a child. That final clash had proven too much, and now he clung to Gackupo, smothering his cries in that slender neck and spurting his climax onto the man's chest. "Gackupo!" Len hollered, going limp as a rag doll. He couldn't perform any more, and the elder knew it. So he took care to smooth a kiss down Len's brow before driving himself a final time into that pulsing, squeezing heat, climaxing himself with a growl.

"Len…oh Len-"

Their sticky bodies seemed to meld into one after that. Gackupo let himself fall onto the bed, and he carefully withdrew himself from Len's sheath, drawing the younger instead into the warmth of his arms. Len's fourteen year old frame fit nicely there, and Len snuggled up to him, a tiny sigh on his lips. He was covered in cum, and the precursors to it, as well as sweat. This soaked his brow and cheeks, blond hair damp with the stuff, plastered thickly to his cheekbones. Gackupo chuckled at the sight, enjoying the exhausted expression on his lover's face. He could teach him many things, but that innocent, lustful smile was a creation all Len's own. "You did well." He swept his fingers through the boy's hair, cradling him. "I've never enjoyed you more."

A strange compliment, and from anyone else it might've seemed creepy. Len embraced it though, locking his arms around Gackupo's waist and letting those tired orbs slip closed. "Ha," he acknowledged, nuzzling a pectoral, a strand of purple locked around his index finger. "Gackupo-nii was…..incredible." Hard to say that without blushing, but he was already pink cheeked. His embarrassment was simply part of all this, and the older man barely spared it a thought, pulling Len even closer to him. His own sort of affection, and one Len was all too comfortable to return. He knew they'd remain that way for a good few hours yet, but once they awoke….he flushed, and Gackupo smiled, as if reading his thoughts. Maybe he was.

Once they awoke, the cycle would begin anew, and they could sin some more.


End file.
